Video teleconferences typically involve participants in at least two different locations, where each participant may be able to see the others via a video feed from a video camera in the room with the participant. In some teleconferences, a group of participants may be present in one conference room, while one or more participants take part from remote locations. The video feed from the remote participant(s) to the conference room may change as different remote participants become active, e.g. when speaking. If there are multiple video feeds from remote sources, the positions of the feeds may move among different displays. It may be difficult for the participants receiving the remote video feed to retain a context for the remote participants. Further, passive participants may not appear on any video feed, and the conference room participants may forget about their presence. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.